Samantha Carter
}} As Sam Carter was a main character on both Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis all events that occurred during the shows are cannon. The following are an extrapolation of what we believe to happen. It will be updated as further details become available over the course of Stargate Universe and any following SG-1 or Atlantis movies. Currently Samantha Carter is a retired United States Air Force General, after serving as Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the first individual to do so without being the Chief of Staff of their service beforehand, as well as the first female to hold the post. She is also married to US Vice President Jack O'Neill. General Samantha Carter is the first female four-star General in the United States Air Force and the second female four-star flag officer in the United States military after General Ann Dunwoody of the US Army. She was also the first women to command an earth battle cruiser (the Hammond), the first female member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the first women Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. She has also become a spokeswoman for women in the military and a major proponent of the legislative changes that allowed women to serve in combat roles. Alternate Versions (These are alternate versions not available on the Stargate Wiki but are considered canon via the books.) *''An alternate version of General Samantha Carter traveled back in time, on a mission that sent SG-1 traveling through time, leading to several momentous occurrences, including (but not limited to) the Tunguska event (caused by crashing a time-traveling Jumper into a Ha'tak over Earth), a fire in New York, meeting HP Lovecraft and telling him of the Stargate Program 90 years in advance leading to many of his writings, a small hole in Cheyenne Mountain Complex where the Stargate would later rest, and the original sightings of aliens at Roswell, New Mexico, as well as several alternate timelines. During this journey of hers through time, she took Herbert George "HG" Wells with her, leading to the writing of "The Time Machine".'' *''An alternate version of Samantha Carter was the mother of Jade, an agent who infiltrated the real SGC to stop a plot by the Aschen to attack Earth with a bioweapon. Jade was the daughter of Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill. Samantha Carter, in that reality, died at the hands of the Aschen.'' Family *Father: General Jacob Carter, United States Air Force (Deceased) **Earth Liaison with Tok'Ra *Husband: General Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force (Retired) **Former Vice President of the United States *George O'Neill, Born: 5/14/2017 Service History *Pre-1991: Classified Information *1991 - 1991: Pilot, Iraq *1992 - 1997: Stargate Program *1997 - 2000: Team Executive Officer, SG-1 *2000 - 2000: Team Leader, Mark IX Weapons Project *2000 - 2004: Team Executive Officer, SG-1 *2004 - 2005: Team Commanding Officer, SG-1 *2005 - 2005: Research, Area 51 *2005 - 2007: Co-Team Commanding Officer, SG-1 (Jointly with Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell) *2007 - 2008: Commander, Atlantis Expedition *2008 - 2009: Temporary Commander, Stargate Command *2009 - 2012: Commanding Officer, USS George Hammond *2012 - 2015: Commander, Stargate Command *2015 - 2017: Commander, Homeworld Command *2017 - 2017: Leave of Absence (Maternity Leave) *2017 - 2020: Commander, Homeworld Command *2020 - 2025: Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff *2025 - Present: Retired Promotion History * - Second Lieutenant: Promotion Date Unknown, Sometime Prior to 1997 * - First Lieutenant: Promotion Date Unknown, Sometime Prior to 1997 * - Captain: Promotion Date Unknown, Sometime Prior to 1997 * - Major: 1999 * - Lieutenant Colonel: 2004 * - Colonel: 2007 * - Brigadier General: 2011 * - Major General: 2012 * - Lieutenant General: 2015 * - General: 2018 * - Retired: 2025 Awards & Decorations *Air Medal *Organizational Excellence Award *Air Force Longevity Service Award (w/ Two Oak Leaf Clusters) *Small Arms Expert Marksmanship Ribbon *Air Force Training Ribbon *Air Force Achievement Medal *National Defense Service Medal